


Tainted Blood

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Misc Witcher Ship Prompts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Argument leading to kissing
Relationships: Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Misc Witcher Ship Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tainted Blood

“Fuck you!” Yennefer spat at Istredd.

He’d fucking turned up at her doorstep with a bunch of roses. As if that could wipe out all the betrayal and hurt he’d caused her. She’d trusted him. The first person in her miserable life that she’s wholeheartedly trusted. Her first love back when she’d been naive and full of hope for her career as an actress. All it taken was one off-handed comment to the wrong person and her career had gone up it flames. No one would look at her. You didn’t hire an elf, not even a quarter elf, not for the kind of roles she wanted. She was a leading lady!

Or at least she should have been.

“I’m trying, Yenna! Work with me here.”

“Do not call me that!” She growled.

“I didn’t know! I love you, please. Yennefer,” Istredd begged.

Yennefer rolled her eyes and stormed back into her house. She would let him explain and then she would kick him out on the streets. She would give him that much. She left the door open behind her, knowing that he would follow.

“You get to keep your career. How did the audition with Stregobor go?” She asked pointedly.

“I got the part.”

“Of course you got the fucking part! You don’t have tainted blood running through your veins.”

“I didn’t know it was like that. Why would being quarter-elf make a difference?”

Yennefer laughed bitterly. “You don’t know shit, do you?”

“I know that I love you,” Istredd countered and gripped onto her arm. “Yenna.”

Yennefer wanted to scream. She wanted to hate him. She was angry, no.. she was fucking furious but he was looking at her with those beautiful big blue eyes and her icy heart began to thaw which only made her even madder.

“I shouldn’t have let you in.”

He sighed and smiled weakly at her. “You don’t mean that.”

“Like hell I do!” She pushed up against him, trying to force him back out of the door. “Get out.”

His steel blue eyes blazed and she was hit by the naturally earthy scent of his cologne. God she’d almost forgotten how good he smelled. They were too close. It was messing with her head. Is cupped her face and her instincts betrayed her. She leant into his touch before snarling and pulling away.

“Yenna…” he pleaded.

“Is, please.” She closed her eyes. If she could just block him out then she could stay angry at him. “Take the flowers and leave.”

Istredd didn’t leave. Instead he held her wrist, gently enough so she could pull away if she wanted to. “If you really mean it, I’ll go, but ask me one last time and look me in the eyes whilst you do.”

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, keeping on her best poker face that not even Geralt could see through. His eyes were staring back at her, vulnerable and full of hope. The roses were now crushed in his arms, filling the room with their sweet scent, but it was his eyes that were her undoing. “Fuck.”

She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a blistering kiss, they stumbled through her flat, knocking picture frames off the cupboards as they passed.

“Yenna,” Is gasped against her lips.

“Shut up!”

He groaned as she pushed him up against the bedroom door, tearing at his shirt with her hands. She was still mad at him, but they could talk about it later. 


End file.
